El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode
First the History of the Series: El Chavo del 8, is a Mexican comedy series that has gained an increased popularity in Spanish speaking America as well as in Spain, Brazil, United States (in Spanish only), and other countries. It centers around the adventures and tribulations of the title character, El Chavo - an orphan, played by the show's creator, Roberto Gómez Bolaños, and other inhabitants of a fictional apartment building, or as called in Spanish, vecindad. Now the legend Has anyone here seen the episode where el chavo del 8 pretending that it hit?, Because if you agree or if they lived in the time it was transmitted, there was a period of 4 months between this and the previous chapter, okay happened in this period of 4 months?, Roberto Gomez Bolaños apparently had filmed the final episode of el chavo del 8, which is run for real, and is more or less like According to several former executives have said that televised the episode goes like this: The chapter begins with the intro characteristic of the series, but the sound outdated, but it did seem that way, when just started taking classical vecindad but no one comes, then passes the socket to the gate as someone were to enter, but no one goes, they go like 2 or 3 minutes with this change of shots when you see el chavo and enter the laugh track (without the shots are no longer changing), is in that part where el chavo comes out of the vecindad into the street. At that time come kiko and the chilindrina, kiko then asks the Chilindrina that where is el chavo, (but you ask kiko doing his funny voice and almost without the inflated cheeks), the Chilindrina says he was with a sauce tomato into the street, but at the time you will say to the street you hear a horrible roar very sound and tone that did not appear on this edition. Fade-out, is the scene of the episode, which was transmitted (when el chavo pretends to be hit), where the characters in the vecindad were crying, just that the sound is outdated and sobs seem to be a lot more people when just that there is a cut scene appears to be a commercial. Then there is a change to another scenario, where are Doña Florinda, Don Ramon, Profesor girafales, kiko and Chilindrina with a black background and in front appears to be a coffin with the body of el chavo but not seen, especially the 5 are broken Doña Florinda this gaunt-holding while it appears that this act, which is highlighted even more when it zooms to his face for 5 or 10 minutes, after this approach incredibly long Kiko and the Chilindrina say "chavito", the 2 with a voice torn apart and without her voice kiko this feature as Doña florindano think this act. After this scene is el chavo making body. It is here more than anywhere else that goes into the controversy, as the body of el chavo, because the body is taller than that of Roberto Bolano, the suit of el chavo is little, you see more fat and skin tone a bit darker this with 2 broken legs and bleeding, with the cap that covers his face and his head is seen that drains blood, arms are twisted and emaciated, and trunk seems to be stab marks exceptionally clean, making lasts 5 minutes, then comes the characteristic song of el chavo del 8. There was a period of 4 months between the time the episode was filmed and where Chespirito rejoined his team, and is the doubt of who was the body?, That clearly shows that not a dummy, does not belong televisa someone or to any actor who has appeared as an extra or two before or after this, and adding to this a little while back Roberto Gomes Bolaños had said he wanted to do something that nuna had seen on television worldwide Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death